


[vid] A Hero Comes Home

by silly_cleo



Category: Wonder Woman (2009), Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman (TV 2011), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Embedded Video, Festivids, Festivids 2014, Gen, Home, Leaving Home, Video, Video Format: Streaming, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silly_cleo/pseuds/silly_cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana, Hippolyta, and Themyscira.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] A Hero Comes Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaila](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaila/gifts).



**Song:** A Hero Comes Home, Robin Wright, Beowulf OST (2007)  
 **Fandom:** Wonder Woman (2009)  
 **Length:** 01:12  
 **Size:** 40.78MB  
 **Download:** [HERE](https://www.mediafire.com/?uwedz896elz7zf1)  
 **Summary:** Diana, Hippolyta, and Themyscira.  
 **Content notes:** Physical triggers (e.g., epilepsy or migraine: strobe lights, bright lights, "stuttery" cuts between 2-3 stills)  
 **Notes:** Massive thanks to [shinyjenni](http://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyjenni/profile) for letting me use her clips, and for an amazing beta. Also thank you to [cosmic_llin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/profile) and [carawj](http://archiveofourown.org/users/carawj/profile) for beta-ing and cheerleading!


End file.
